


Hush

by prettycat



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Gerard, High School AU, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Smut, Teenager AU, Top Frank, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycat/pseuds/prettycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Frank's typical weekday night in the middle of July. A nice comic book, his favorite show on tv, video games later on and Gerard crawling through the window. Wait, Gerard crawling through the window?</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Frank gets a surprise visit from horny Gerard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Frank laid in his bed, reading a comic book and absentmindedly listening to whatever was on tv. It was a cool night and like all cool nights Frank had his window open. He had been waiting for his parents to go to bed for awhile now, so that he could sneak downstairs and play his video game, just like he did on every other summer night. It was Frank's typical weekday night in the middle of July. A nice comic book, his favorite show on tv, video games later on and Gerard crawling through the window. Wait, Gerard crawling through the window?

Gerard propped himself up on the sill and fell back into Frank's bedroom, surprisingly not making too much noise. "Gerard what the hell are you doing here?" Frank whispered over to him. Both Frank's windows were open and his parents were out on the porch, also he should've been asleep hours ago. "I need you," Gerard whispered back. He walked over to the bed immediately straddling Frank and going for his neck, kissing and sucking like he always did. Frank desperately tried not make a sound. The night was silent and a small moan could wake the whole town. "G-Gerard what are you doing?" Frank whispered to his boyfriend harshly.

"I'm really horny so let's just cut to the chase okay?" Gerard muttered and went back to his business. Frank squirmed around a bit and sat up, pushing his boyfriend off of his neck gently, causing him to sit up as well. "Gerard I can't," Frank murmured. "My parents are right outside." Gerard shrugged went back down, kissing Frank's jaw and lifting his shirt with his hands. Frank let Gerard pull it off and felt as he started to play with his nipples. Frank was always a sucker for that and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist Gerard much longer.

"Nothing was working," Gerard mumbled between slobbery kisses. "I tried everything, even the dildo you gave me it wasn't enough." Frank's mouth dropped a little at the thought Gerard shoving his toy into his ass, and it still not being enough. As beautiful as the images were he had to push them to the back of his mind, they couldn't risk being caught by his parents, they'd for sure murder them both. "Gee, no my parents will hear us," Frank said in a hushed tone. Gerard shook his head and sat up. "No I'll be quiet."

"Gerard we both know you can't be quiet," Frank sighed. "Remember when the neighbors heard us and called the cops?" It was true. It was impossible for Gerard not to moan like a whore when Frank fucked him. The other day he was so loud the neighbors thought someone was having a heart attack, it was the most embarrassing experience for Frank to have to explain to the cops he was just making sweet love to his boyfriend. There's no way he could be silent.

"I'll be quiet Frankie I promise," Gerard whined. "I need it so bad nothing was enough." He started to rock his hips against Frank's. "Please Frankie." Frank had to stop himself from making any noise. It was one thing that Gerard was begging and whining, but now he was starting to palm Frank's dick. His head was screaming no but his dick was screaming yes and Frank finally decided to just go with it. He sighed and looked down at Gerard, who now managed to settle himself between his legs, just going to town on his cock. "Fine but you'll have to be quiet."

Gerard smirked and nodded. He started to undress himself but froze when he heard a knock on the door. "Quick under the blanket." Frank whispered as he grabbed his blanket, covering Gerard and his lap. He didn't want his mom seeing the obvious trouser tent. "Frankie are you in there?" Frank heard his mom call through the door. "Yeah," He called back. "Are you dressed I need to ask you a question." Frank sighed and answered her that he was dressed before he heard the door being pushed open. He quickly grabbed his comic book, trying to seem casual.

"Oh god Frank it's hot in here." Mom came in and went over to shut Frank's windows. Frank shook his head and put down his comic book. "No it's not, I like them open." He shrugged. His breath hitched a little when he felt Gerard start to lick the tip of his cock. Frank didn't even notice Gerard got his boxers off in the first place. "Oh fine, but you'll be roasted by the morning." Mom put her hands on her hips. Frank rolled his eyes and picked his comic book back up. "Whatever, what is it you wanted to-" Frank felt Gerard deep throat him. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and made a soft noise. "Frankie are you okay?" Mom started to walk over to Frank's bed. Frank panicked a bit and threw his arms up trying to stop her. "Yes, yes yes, I am j-just fine." Frank smiled at her. "What is it you wanted to ask me?" Mom hummed and paced for a bit. "Oh I remember now," She said. "I was just wondering if you were okay I thought I heard something up here." She looked around. Frank smiled cheesily and gave her a thumbs up. He felt Gerard lick around his base, still not moving from before. It was amazing how long this guy could hold his breath. Frank whined a little and flicked Gerard's head.

"What was that?" Mom asked and looked at the bed. "Mosquito! There's a mosquito but he's dead now." Frank chuckled nervously. Mom looked at the windows and sighed. "If you don't want bugs in here then close your damn windows." She sighed and turned to walk out. "Good night Frankie." She shut the door. Frank called good night to her back and waited until he heard her go back outside before uncovering Gerard. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He whispered harshly.

Gerard pulled off of Frank and sat up. "I was just trying to have fun." He muttered and chuckled. Frank rolled his eyes. "Let's just get down to this." He sat up to start tugging off Gerard's pants. Gerard just ended up taking over while Frank grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom out of his nightstand. "I don't need prepped," Gerard said looked down at him after he finished taking his clothes off. Frank nodded and tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth. He rolled it on and quickly flipped them to change positions, Gerard lying on  
his back and Frank hovering him. He quickly poured the lube onto his cock and slowly pushed into Gerard.

Gerard's face scrunched up and he let out a small whine. "Hush!" Frank said in a low voice. Gerard nodded and curled his toes. Frank started to slowly move in and out of Gerard, being as careful not to make any noises as well. He reached down to hold Gerard's hand and felt his boyfriend squeeze, trying to release some pressure. Frank started to speed up a bit and found it harder to keep quiet himself. 

Frank brushed up against Gerard's prostate, causing his eyes to shoot open and his mouth drop. Frank looked at him a little panicked but was relieved when Gerard moved his other hand to cover his mouth. Gerard made a small noise but Frank didn't sweat it, it was too quiet for his parents to hear. He reached down and started to stroke Gerard, causing him to tighten a bit and squeeze his hand harder. Keeping quiet was harder than Frank thought when Gerard tightened. He picked up his pace and panted, still trying not to be loud. The worst that could happen would be Frank's parents thinking he was jacking off, which he was kind of okay with due to the circumstances.

Frank brushed up against Gerard's prostate and he let out another whine. "Hush!" Frank called to him again. Gerard's face went so red that Frank could see it even in the low light of his bedroom. He tightened up again and Frank could tell he was close. He picked up his pace and stroked his faster. He looked and saw Gerard scrunching his face even more and pressing his hand so hard against his face Frank wouldn't be surprised if he knocked his teeth out. 

Gerard bit his hand and came all over his stomach. Frank bit his lip and looked down, being pushed over the edge by the sight. He slammed into Gerard and came into the condom, biting his lip so hard it started to bleed. He rode out his high and then quickly pulled out. He pulled the condom off and threw it into the trash can, then grabbing some tissues for Gerard's stomach and his hand. He wiped the cum off and sat back on his knees looking down at Gerard. "I'm guessing you have to go now."

Gerard frowned a little and nodded. "I would totally stay but Mikey knew the exact reason I left and I can't afford him telling the whole continent about it." He chuckled and then sat up, getting dressed again. "I need to find something to blackmail him about before dawn." Frank smiled a little and watched him get dressed, looking for his own clothes as well. The two boys finished getting dressed and Gerard got up, heading to the window again. 

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Gerard said before climbing out. Frank smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow, love you." Gerard smiled widely and started to climb out. "Love you too." He whispered back. Frank sighed happily and settle back down into his bed, not even bothering to pick his comic back up. He closed his eyes and fell right to sleep.


End file.
